


The New Guy

by Merfilly



Category: Transformers (Bayverse)
Genre: Double Drabble, Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-29
Updated: 2010-01-29
Packaged: 2017-10-14 15:04:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/150544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jazz doesn't understand it, but he'll protect it</p>
            </blockquote>





	The New Guy

Every mech first learned the tastes of war somewhere else, Jazz had learned. But the bright yellow mech coming into the unit under Prime's personal command seemed all but untouched by the war. As if his color was ward enough, the younger scout projected a bright, sunny disposition that even infected Ironhide from time to time.

Jazz could not help but love the scout for the brightness he brought. He worried that the innocence behind it would fade quickly, and there were cycles when Jazz could see that it rested heavily at odds from time to time with their lives, but Bumblebee refused to let go of it entirely. No matter how capable a warrior he proved to be, no matter the damages Ratchet had to repair on him, he remained the eternal Sparkling of their grouping.

There were many sacrifices that Jazz would be willing to make in the war, but from the first time Bee's antics pulled Prime out of a depression, he swore to himself he'd protect that young mech's gift of innocence for as long as he possibly could.

They all needed it too much, needed the connections it made between them in order to survive.


End file.
